Done Oneshots
by avBabe
Summary: Here i will be posting the One Shots that come from my story Done? Rating is for lanuage
1. Unmasking Batman

_I promised two one shots that stemmed from Done? Here they are. I will have two one shots, unless I come up with more __ Enjoy!_

_The recognizable characters belong to JE, I am just borrowing them to have some fun_

**SPOV**__

It has been three months since I helped Ranger find the punk kids that were trying to ruin him. Of course we found them. During that time I had also stayed with Ranger because my apartment had been firebombed yet again. To me though, when I left, it felt different, like I had left a part of myself there. After that, I didn't see Ranger much. Tank told me that he had to go to the other Rangeman offices. There was no way to know how long Ranger would be gone, but he made sure to text me quite a few times a day. To me, that is when it felt as if our relationship started to shift. It was nothing drastic, just more talking and texting.

Around the same time, things will Joe had grown strained. I knew I couldn't do it anymore with him, but I didn't have the guts to end it. I knew that I made a mistake when I told him that I had stayed at Rangeman while my apartment was being repaired, but I thought it was important that I didn't hide that from him. Of course he flipped out, and tried to say I slept with Ranger, which of course isn't true, besides the man was working double shifts while trying to find the punks. We were never in the bed at the same time. After that, we hardly saw each other, and if we did, it was one ultimatum after another on Joe's part.

As things grew strained with Joe, Ranger seemed to be doing the opposite. He seemed to hang out more often, and was always around to see me. I could tell he was trying to open up to me. Then one night, three months later, he came to my apartment carrying Chinese food. He had done that many times, but today it was different. Today his blank mask was gone; I could tell that he was upset. As we sat down on my couch, I saw an array of emotions cross his face, emotions from anger to sadness. I wanted to ask what had upset him so much, but I knew that if I asked, there was the possibility that he would just shut down.

We ate in silence; I could feel the rage bouncing off him. I was beginning to think that I had done something to upset him. I decided to wait him out. After we finished eating, he cleared the garbage, when he came back he was carrying two bottles of beer. Now I know something is up. He doesn't drink often. He took a long pull of his beer before he turned to me.

"Stephanie, we need to talk." Shit he used my full name, this is serious.

"What's up, Ranger?" He actually sighed, not good.

"I have to leave, Babe."

"L-l-leave?" I stuttered

"I got a call a few hours ago; I will be getting picked up at 0430 from Rangeman. But before I go, I had to see you. I know that things have changed between us the last few months. I need you to know that I love you, no qualifiers, no stipulations. You own my heart. This mission is going to be one of the hardest ones I have ever done, there is a possibility that I won't come back from this one, so I wanted to make sure you knew how I feel about you, Babe." I felt tears run down my face at his words.

"Please, Ranger, don't talk that way. You will come back. You will. You don't need to tell me things like that. You're my best friend, Ranger, and I love you. I believe in you. You're one of the best for a reason. I know you will come back." He cupped my face with his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. When I looked into his face, I was shocked to see a tear run down his face.

"Steph, listen to me. I will do everything in my power to come home to you. You are my best friend too, but when I say I love you, I mean in every way possible. I need you to promise me that you will take care of yourself while I am gone. I will worry less if I know you are safe."

"I promise, Ranger."

Without another word, he pulled me tight against his chest and held me. I couldn't hold the tears at bay anymore and broke down; I buried my face into his chest, my body shaking from the sobs wracking my body. He instantly started talking to me in Spanish. When I finally was cried out, he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. Without a word, he grabbed a wash rag and wet it down. He cleaned my face tenderly.

"Babe, get ready for bed. I want to spend my last night here holding you. Please." I could only nod at his words. He left me to do my nightly routine.

Ranger was already in bed, leaning against the headboard when I stepped out of the bathroom. He reached out for me. When I took his hand, he pulled me into bed. Without a word, he pulled me to his side. His kissed me gently goodnight. I had the feeling he wasn't going to sleep. I couldn't help but worry about him. Even with all my worries, I fell asleep in his arms feeling safe.

When I woke up the next morning he was gone. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9am. I noticed there was a note leaning against the clock. I picked it up. I could see it was in Ranger's unique handwriting.

_Babe, _

_I meant what I said, I love you. Please be safe while I am gone._

_-R_

Reading his note, made the sadness I felt the night before come back full force. I broke down once again, I cried until I was exhausted. I fell into a crying – induced sleep.

When I woke up again, it was a little after 1pm. I still had Ranger's note clutched in my hand. I couldn't bring myself to leave my apartment so I put Ghostbusters into my DVD player and sat on the couch to watch it, although I didn't really watch it. My mind was on Ranger.

I truly hoped he came home from this one. I knew that I would miss him dearly this time. The next morning, I woke up and decided it is time to pull myself together and do what Ranger asked, I am going to take care of myself but I also think it is time to make some changes. Changes I knew he would love to see.


	2. The Takedown of Joe M and Helen P

_I own nothing_

**SPOV**

It was now four days after Ranger left, and I was having a really bad day. Not only did I have two skips already give me a hard time. As I was coming back to my car from trying to locate another skip, I watched a man toss what looked like a grenade at my Camry. Within seconds, my car was jumping in the air in a fireball. I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw the brother of one of my old skips running away. I just sat on the curb and waited for the first responders.

Everyone arrived at the same time - the fire department, Eddie, Carl and Big dog, Joe, and the Merry Men. When Joe got out of his car, I could tell his temper was already boiling. He pushed his way through the small crowd that had formed. I stood up as he approached.

"Goddamn it, Stephanie! Yet another car blown up. You need to quit this fucking job and do what you were born to do! You are nothing but an embarrassment to everyone on including your family. If you keep this up, you will be alone because no one wants to tie themselves to an incompetent person like you!" The shock I felt at his words quickly turned to anger.

"Excuse me? I will not quit this job, I happen to love my job. I don't give a damn what you think I was born to do, I am my own person and I will do what I want to do with my life. The only person I see that is causing any embarrassment is you. You have no right to talk to me that way, I don't give a damn what you or anyone else thinks. I am sick and tired of people around me betting on my life, or telling me how to live my life. So listen up, Joseph Anthony Morelli, because I will only say this once - we are done. I never, ever want to see you again. When I come in with a skip, your ass better stay the hell away from me. If I am at Pino's or any other place you better steer clear. I will not tolerate this shit from you any longer. Just to be clear, Morelli, you can take your demands and shove them up your ass!"

I walked away before he could utter a word. I walked up to Tank, Les and Bobby, who had the look of pride in their faces. Without a word they led me to their SUV. Tank got into the driver's seat, Bobby opened the door for me to get into the passenger seat, while he and Les got in back.

"Where do you want to go, Little Girl?"

"Rangeman. I need to talk to you."

"You got it, Little Girl."

We made the drive in silence. When we got to Rangeman, we walked up to Tank's office. Before we got to his office though, my cell phone rang. I could tell by the ring tone it was my mother.

"Hello, mom."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! What is this I am hearing about yet another car blown up!? Then you went and yelled at poor Joseph!? What is wrong with you? He is your last chance at marriage and having kids! Why me? You will call him and apologize to him, young lady!" I swear she didn't take a breath.

"Are you finished?"

"You do not talk to me like that!" she all but screams.

"I can and I will. I am 32 years old, mother. I can make my own decisions. I will not talk to Mr. Joseph Anthony Morelli ever again. I don't give a flying fuck if he was my last chance of marriage. I don't give fuck if you two think that I should do what you tell me. I am my own person. As far as I am concerned you should marry him yourself, you two deserve each other. Hell I will make sure that daddy divorces your ass just so you can marry Morelli. I never want to hear from you ever again. You are not a part of my life anymore. I am taking control of my life, which means people who constantly talk down to me, are no longer welcome in my life. The only person who will make any decisions in my life is me. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting." I hit the end button and shut my phone off.

I follow Tank, Les, and Bobby into Tank's office. We all sit down.

"So, Little Girl, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to see if the job I was offered before is still available."

"For you it is, Bomber." Bobby had a huge smile on his face.

"I will like to accept it; however I want to make some changes to it."

"What kind of changes, Little Girl?"

"Well, I don't want to pick up FTAs. I think I prefer to work on the business side of things."

"You know Ranger wanted you to work here, and do things on the business side. Hell, he even had an office made for you."

"No he didn't."

"Follow me."

I followed Tank out of his office, he went to a door that was on the other side of Ranger's office; he opened the door and inside was a large office. I looked around and saw all the little touches that Ranger had put in.

As I took in the office, I knew that I had made the right decision. Working with the guys at Rangeman is the best choice for me right now. I know that I will be able to use my business degree, and maybe it will help Ranger with paperwork. I know when he gets home he usually has a massive pile of paperwork to do. I will do anything in my power to make sure he has less to do when he gets back.

I look over at Tank and smile.

"Where do I sign, Big Guy?" You couldn't put a size on the smile I saw on their faces.

We moved back to Tank's office so I could sign the paperwork. I would start my new job tomorrow, and on to the new chapter of my life.

**Thanks Marianne!**


	3. Point Pleasant

_A/N: I thought of another one, I own nothing. _

It was now almost a full week after Ranger left, and I was feeling very depressed. I was sitting at my desk just staring at my blank computer screen when Hector walked in. He took one look at my face and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to my feet and out of my office. He pulled me to Tank's office. When we came to a stop in front of Tank, he started speaking to him in rapid fire Spanish. When he was finished, Tank grabbed his phone and made a call. Minutes later Les, Bobby and Cal came into the office. I looked around, confused.

Before I could ask a question, Tank cleared his throat.

"We know you are feeling pretty depressed because Ranger is not here, Little Girl, It is time for you to get some happy back. So Cal will take you to your apartment, I want you to pack a bag for the beach. We will meet you there." I felt tears run down my face at Tank's words.

"I will be back as soon as I can." I followed Cal to the elevator. We quickly made our way to my apartment. When Cal parked I ran up the stairs. When I made it to my door, Cal was right behind me. Once my apartment was cleared I went into my bedroom to pack a bag, instead of putting my suit into my bag, I quickly changed into it. I put on some shorts and a tank top. Of course you could see the straps to my bikini, although I really didn't care, I wanted to get some sun while we were there.

When I stepped into the living room Cal stood up.

"Ready to go, Angel?"

"I am, Cal. Let's get out of here! The beach is calling my name."

We listened to music the entire way to Point Pleasant. When we got there, I could see three other Black SUVs in the lot. I look around and saw that Tank had an area set up for us. He thought of everything, there was a net to play volleyball, two huge coolers, and chairs.

When I made my way over, I saw Tank, Les, Bobby, Hal, Hector, Zip, Zero and Woody all lounging around. I couldn't believe that all of them had come out.

"What the…" before I could finish my sentence, Woody jumped in.

"Hell, darlin', we all have noticed how sad you are. We all wanted to make sure you get some happy back." I couldn't stop the tears that threatened.

"I thought I was hiding it from you guys."

"You didn't hide it at all, Beautiful. When you had gotten all the paperwork caught up, then took over the clients that no one else could handle, we could tell you were trying to keep yourself busy. But, today, you are going to relax." I wanted to mad at Les, but he was right.

Les took my hand and led me to one of the chairs, then handed me a can of soda. I sat the soda down so I could take my tank top off. Of course when I did I heard a bunch of intakes of air. I looked around at the guys; they all had strange looks on their faces.

"What?" no one would say a word, but Les stepped forward.

"Since these guys are unable to say anything, I will. Damn Beautiful, you're beautiful!" I felt my face turn red at Les' words. Of course Tank recovered enough to smack Les upside the head.

"Santos!" Bobby and Cal yelled. Hector glared at Les.

"What? It's the truth! We all know how beautiful she is. I know she belongs to Ranger, but I can still give her compliments."

"It's okay, guys. We all know that Les is a man whore." Everyone laughed but Les pouted.

Woody, Hal, Zip and Zero took off to go play an impromptu game of volleyball, Cal went for a swim. Tank, Hector and I were laughing at the story Les and Bobby were telling us. Cal didn't appear for a while.

After a little while, I decided to go for a swim myself. I have no idea how long I had been swimming, but suddenly I was grabbed and pulled under the water. I fought whoever it was. I was able to get one foot free and I kicked the person in the crotch. When I surfaced I noticed a red-faced Hector.

"What happened, Hector?"

"Remind me to never sneak up on you, Chica." He said with a groan. I was shocked that I had kicked Hector in the crotch. I helped him out of the water, when we got back to the others, they all looked at us strange.

"What happened?" Tank demanded. Before I could say anything, Hector answered in Spanish. I don't know what he said, but everyone started laughing. When they finally calmed down, Tank gave me a bear hug.

"No one has taken Hector down and lived to tell about it. I don't see anyone letting him live this one down, Little Girl. But did you really have to kick him in the crotch?"

"I had no idea who grabbed me, Tank. So I fought him. Of course I got one of my feet away first so I had to use it." Tank chuckled while Hector groaned.

After a while all the guys left to swim. I decided to just enjoy the sun after getting the shit scared out of me. When everyone got their swimming in, we played a game of volleyball. Who know the men of Rangeman could play a game without being competitive? I didn't until today. To say we had a blast put it mildly. I really hope we can do this again soon.

We ended up staying at the beach until almost dark. I had so much fun. I fell asleep on the drive back to Trenton. I woke up some when I was lifted out of the SUV. I opened my eyes enough to see that Tank had me, and we were at Rangeman. Minutes later, he was laying me on Ranger's bed. I snuggled into the pillows and fell into a deep sleep. That night was the first night I had gotten a good night's sleep since Ranger left.

I couldn't help but feel like even though I missed Ranger, the men of Rangeman would be there for me no matter what.


End file.
